Little Halloween Girl II: She's Not Little Anymore
by Ryoken
Summary: New chapter! Is this the end!
1. Chapter 1

It's the moment you've all been waiting for folks! THE NEXT PART IN THE LITTLE HALLOWEEN GIRL SERIES!!!!!! WHOOPIEE!!!!!!! EVERYONE CHEER FOR ME!!!!!! YAY!!!!!

The Little Halloween Girl II: She Ain't So Little Anymore

"Sara...is that really you?!" Rahab said, bewildered.

"Yes it's me, silly!" She said, putting her hands on her hips.

"But it has only been a year since I saw you last, how is it that you...you..." He couldn't get the words out. There were so many things he wanted to ask and say.

"I was waiting for ten years for that dumb portal to open up again, checking every year on Halloween for it and it finally came. I missed you so much, Rahab," Sara said as she gave him a hug. This time he didn't push her away. 

"I've missed you too. But what is this Halloween?" 

"You mean you don't know what Halloween is?" She stopped embracing him. He shook his head. "Umm, I guess I'll have to explain it to you then." They walked back to Rahab's library in his territory as Sara tried to explain what exactly a holiday was, Rahab incredibly fascinated. 

"You have grown much since last I saw you, Sara," Rahab said.

"Yeah, but I see you haven't changed a bit," Sara replied.

"No?"

"You're exactly how I remember you," she said, smiling. Rahab noticed that her smile was still as irresistibly sweet as when she was a child. Standing in Rahab's library, the two talked for hours about all sorts of things, catching up on what had happened during the time they had spent away from each other. Suddenly, Rahab realized that he had forgotten something extremely important.

"Oh no," he said, slapping his forehead. "During all this time it slipped my mind that there is work to be done!" 

He started to go for the door when Sara spoke up. "Hey wait for me, I'll help!" 

"No, I cannot risk you being killed by my clan. Stay here, you'll be safer. I'll come by a little later to check on you." She nodded and he left, shutting the door behind him. _Well, I might as well enlighten myself on the knowledge base here_, she said as she picked a book off of a shelf and began to read it as she sat on the nearby bed.

"Ring the meeting bell, and make it snappy!" Rahab ordered the young vampire. He quickly rang it several times as the swimming vampires came ashore to the meeting hall. Rahab quickly informed them of incoming Sarafan and of what their job was to be.

"Finally, we get the respect we deserve!" Said a Rahabim veteran vampire from the old wars.

"We must prepare for them and devise a plan of attack. Those who need their training, go and prepare for battle. My council will stay here. Remember, we have less than two days to prepare and reach the river and dispose of what humans that we can." The vampires cheered gleefully at the chance to fight once more and ran off to sharpen old skills. And Rahab and his council sat to devise a strategy, something the Rahabim clan was widely known for.

"Damn it, I can't read a single word in any of these books!" Sara complained, putting the seventeenth book back on the shelf. She'd been trying to find a book where she actually could understand the language, but they were all written with some sort of strange language, one she figured to be the native language of her friend's world. "Well now what can I do?" She sighed and began to think. "I wonder if this old abbey is still the same... Damn curiosity," she said to herself as she quietly opened the door. No vampires out here. She quietly went back into the room, grabbed a nearby cloak that had given her the idea, put it on, and slipped out into the winding masses of the abbey.

With the meeting with the council done, he slipped out of the sight of his kin and snuck back to his room. Relieved that he could talk with his friend once more, he opened the door to see it stood empty. "Sara? Sara, are you in here?" Rahab said. He looked all around, but could find not even a clue. Until he saw that his cloak was missing too. "Oh damn it, don't tell me she went out to explore!" He rushed out of his room and tried to use his senses, but he was too worried to use them correctly. So he merely tried a direction and began to search for his dear friend.

Ok, I'm gonna stop there and try to get a new chapter up at least every week. Betcha can't wait to see what happens next! 


	2. Chapter 2

The Little Halloween Girl: She Ain't So Little Anymore

By Ryoken

_A little bit more damp than I recall, but nothing major,_ Sara thought. _Guess I'll just head back then. Hope I wasn't gone too long._ Wrapping Rahab's cloak around her more, she started making her way back to the library when someone called out to her. "Lord Rahab!" She turned around to see one of Rahab's kin, she didn't know his name, coming towards her. Quickly, she put the hood way over her head and crouched, trying to hide what she could of herself in the cloak. "Lord Rahab, wait! I have something to ask you," he said. She stopped, but didn't look up. "Lord Rahab, one of the council members has a question about the plan for the raid. He requests your presence, milord," the vampire said, bowing deeply. She began to speak when someone behind her spoke.

"Tell them I'll be there in a moment," the person said. Sara turned to see Rahab walking hastily over to them. "But first, I must take care of my...visitor, here," he said, standing right next to her. The vampire bowed deeply and ran quickly the other way. Then when Rahab was sure the vampire was out of hearing distance, he turned to her, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Did you go insane during those ten years?! Or did you merely forget that my abbey is crawling with VAMPIRES!?" He scolded , somewhat whispering. 

"I-I'm awfully sorry, Rahab...Sometimes my curiosity gets the best of me."

"I suggest that you keep it in check then!" He crossed his arms, furious, and then sighed. "Come. You need to brought back to the library where it is safe and stay there until I direct you. Agreed?" She nodded. Without a smile, he held out his clawed hand and she took it, relaxing her muscles as she stood up straight, and he himself led her back to the safety of his chamber. 

"Isn't there something I can help with?"

"No, Sara, there is not. Besides, it is far too dangerous for you, you don't even know how to do battle," Rahab argued.

"I can too!!" Sara disagreed, standing up. "You've just gotta give me a chance!"

"If I allowed you to go out onto the battlefield, which would mean telling my entire clan the story, you could be killed by EITHER side! Not to mention that my kin may think me soft!" _Thank the dark gods that she's not a child anymore. Otherwise I might not be able to keep arguing with her,_ he thought. He took her hands. "I am not about to let you get hurt." He then let go of them. "In any case, this is our fight, not yours."

"Those are all very good reasons, but I can't stand by and do nothing!"

"You can help me by staying here."

She sighed. She never did like to argue. She would always give in, even when she was little. Of course, back then, that didn't happen very often, she'd just give 'em the old sad eyes and she'd win. But she was much older now, and that tactic, she thought, wouldn't work on a vampire. She plopped onto the bed, frustrated, and put her chin on her hands. Rahab sat down gently next to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Trust me, you'll do more good by staying here where it's safe. I'll still have some vampires guarding here whilst the rest of us go to battle, so you'll have to stay in here. I don't trust any with our secret, except perhaps one or two of my brethren, but they, too, shall join the fray." He made her look into his eyes. "Promise me that you'll stay in here."

"I promise."

"Good. When I'm gone however, keep the door locked. Answer to no one, unless you hear my voice, understood?" She nodded, although she didn't look at him. He stood up, took her hand, and kissed it. Then he left, and she half violently bolted the door after him. 

Fortunately for her, Rahab did have a small window in his room, but it was hardly big enough for any grown person to fit through. She looked out the fairly dirtied window and could barely make out Rahab's shape conversing with a few other vampires. After a few minutes, she heard no noise but his voice, though she couldn't make out the words, and they all jumped into the water below. She had almost gasped, knowing that vampires died when quenched with water, but then remembered Rahab and his kin's special adaptation to it's acidic touch. Now there were only but a few vampires hanging around, they looked like they were grumpy that they couldn't go with the rest of the army. She sat back down on the bed and sighed a great sigh. 

"Now what shall I do with myself?" She thought. She looked about the room for something of interest. The books on the bookcase were the only things that could possibly provide amusement for her. So she approached it and plucked one off, thumbing through it as she sat down on the chair at the desk nearby.

_I do hope she keeps her promise. I don't want to come back and find her gone, or worse,_ Rahab thought to himself as he led his army through the river that led to Citadel. _I've got to stop thinking about her and keep my mind focused on the task at hand._ But it was a difficult thing for him to do. He kept worrying, even when they arrived at their destination, he could hardly focus on the upcoming battle. 

"Lord Rahab? Lord Rahab??" Someone said, bringing him back from his thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh, yes?" 

"Master, are you feeling all right? You appear troubled." It was his loyal and trusted general, Lorent.

"I am fine. I was just going our strategy in my mind, that is all."

"I see. We are all in position, sire. We await your next command," Lorent said, bowing.

"Excellent. Come then, we shall prepare ourselves," he said. _I hope she's doing all right._

"Damn it," Sara said, falling backwards onto the bed, exasperated. There was absolutely NOTHING written in English. The only things to look at were drawings that Rahab had drawn on separate pieces of paper that were stuck in between some of the pages of the books. There weren't many, and all the notes written on them were in that same strange language, but Rahab was quite the artist. "There must be something I can do," she thought out loud. She looked out the grimy window again. Strangely, all the vampires that had been on guard were gone. "Must be on coffee break, heh." 

Suddenly, there was someone trying to open the door. A muffled voice said "It's locked?" _OH CRAP I AM IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!!!_ she thought. "It's never locked when he's gone, so that must mean something's inside," the muffled voice said again. 

"So he IS hiding something," came another voice, this one a female. 

"Or someone. I can smell fresh blood inside." _I've gotta hide, I've gotta hide,_ was the only phrase going through her mind. She grabbed the cloak, but took it off its hook gently as to not make a noise. Then she bundled it up and quietly opened the little window. She had no clue whether she'd fit, but there was no where to hide in his room. So she threw it out, but just so it would hit the ground near the window, and began climbing through it. She'd gotten through fine until it came to her stomach. _Crap!_ She could hear the voices much clearly now that she was outside. 

"C'mon, let's break the door down! I haven't smelled blood like this since the old wars."

"Break down the door? But what'll we do once we break it down? It's not like we can hide that it was broken."

"Easy, we get it replaced with a duplicate, simple enough, now help me, will you?!" The two began ramming the door with the weight of their bodies and their strength. Sara kept trying to pull herself free, turning her body around so she could push the wall with her hands, but she couldn't pull or push herself free. Even from outside, she could hear the door creaking and splintering under the force being put upon it. It wouldn't take much longer for the two Rahabim to bust down the door and discover her dangling legs at the window. The thought of a vampire sucking her blood made her nauseous and she was reminded of when she was a little girl and saw Rahab drinking that man's blood, the terrified look on his face. She was terrified again with that vision and finally pulled herself free and dropped to the ground just as the door broke. Obviously, the two vampires saw the window open for she heard their voices surge with the delight of being able to hunt on their own grounds for once. Sara grabbed the cloak and with no other option, for the vampires would come at her from both sides, she jumped into the lake that devoured the abbey. Suddenly, as she surfaced, she realized that jumping into lake was probably the biggest mistake of her life.


	3. Chapter 3

The Little Halloween Girl: She Ain't So Little Anymore

By Ryoken

"See anythin'?" Said Jythryl. 

"Nope. Not a bloomin' thin'" Treck answered. The two of them were on watch duty up on a hill, but they only had one telescope. Jythryl lost hers on the way to the Citadel. She was always losing things.

"Wait a minute, I think I see some movement down there." Treck focused on the moving object in the trees. Looking through the telescope, he could see a weapon, bobbing up and down, then another, and another, until he saw weapons ranging from spears to swords all around their camp. "We're surround by the Sarafan!! We've got to warn Lord Rahab!" Treck almost yelled as he immediately began rushing down the hillside towards camp. When they reached the bottom, Lord Rahab was speaking to General Lorent. The two watchers began babbling to him, allowing him to understand nothing that they were saying. 

"Stop, you two. Now, what's going on?"

"THE SARAFAN, THEY'RE SURROUNDING US!!!!!!!!" They said at the same time.

"What?! How could they know where we are?!" Rahab said, startled.

"Maybe because these two are too noisy," Lorent whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

"In any case," Rahab said, looking seriously at his general, "We must position ourselves for our backup plan, everyone move out!"

The Rahabim gathered their weapons and charged on all sides, colliding with their visitor. But when Rahab charged into the forest, he ran straight into Raziel, literally bumping heads with him.

"Raziel? What are you doing here?" Rahab asked, getting to his feet as he helped the elder brother up.

"Kain sent my army and myself here, requesting you to return. The Sarafan changed tactics and are heading now for Meridian." When the army of Rahabim discovered they'd clashed with one of their own armies, they quickly backed off and asked each other questions. "Kain has ordered that you are to return to the abbey immediately and await there for his further instructions. He said something odd, but that you personally should return as soon as I gave you the message and that I will take charge in your absence. Something about there being trouble..."

"Oh gods, thank you, Raziel, you've no idea. I apologize for attacking you and yours, but I must hurry!" He said as he ran to the river bank and dived in. Raziel merely scratched his head, laughed a little, and gave the orders to clear the camp.

Darkness clouded Sara's vision as pain crawled up her back and spread into her skull. She felt weightless, but heavy at the same time. It was very cold. Suddenly, something gentle touched her and she felt a rush of being incredibly heavy and wet. She tried to open her, but they were already open and she could see naught. She was frightened by this, and shivered uncontrollably. She could hear violent splashing, but it ended in a second. Then she heard another one, this time closer, as if right next to her, and she heard someone call her name, but couldn't make out who it was as she closed her eyes from weariness and slipped into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

The Little Halloween Girl: She Ain't So Little Anymore

By Ryoken

Someone was calling out to her. That voice, it was so...familiar, but Sara couldn't place her finger on who it was. Ah...yes, she thought, Rahab. She still wasn't able to see him, but she felt it in her gut that it was him. Suddenly, through the darkness, she clearly saw him, but nothing else. He wasn't too far away, but she couldn't move. Strangely, she was able to hear something else, other than Rahab's voice. Even though she was right in front of him, Rahab seemed to be looking for her. "I'm over here!" She yelled, but he paid no heed. He began to move on, when a bush appear. And out of that bush appeared what must have been a Sarafan, creeping up on her friend! "Look out!!" She cried, but he still couldn't hear her. The knight speedily got behind him, apparently without him knowing, and was about to stab him straight through his heart when her vision grew dark once more.

"Sara...Please, wake up...Don't die on me, damn it," Rahab thought aloud as he held her hand in his. Her clothes had been stained with her own blood, ripped almost to shreds with the greed and hunger of his own kin. He had found her new clothes and he had bandaged her bleeding wounds given to her by assaulters. Someone's hand landed on his shoulder, scaring him half to death all over again...or however it might be put for someone who's already dead.

"Whoa, sorry my little brother. I did not mean to surprise you."

"It is all right, Raziel. But I thought you were supposed to be with the others?"

"Kain replaced me, God knows why." 

"Oh, I see," he said, turning back to Sara, but with a more stern face. 

Standing in Rahab's room, Raziel had overheard what Rahab was saying. "Did you say that this is Sara? That little girl from last year??"

He nodded.

"My god, how she's grown. Why in the world would she come back here?"

"She simply wished to visit. Now look what's befallen her," Rahab said, looking his brother in the eye.

"I'm...over here..." Sara suddenly said in her unconscious state. Rahab quickly turned back to her, only to see that she was dreaming. "Look...out..."

"I know this isn't a good time, Rahab, but Kain ordered me back here to bring you back out onto the battlefield," Raziel said as Sara cried out in her dreams. Rahab started to speak, but stopped when Raziel put up his hand to silence him. "I also must take my clan to their position. I cannot stay here to watch over her."

Rahab thought for a moment or two, and came up with the only safe conclusion. "Then I will have to somehow take her with me."

Raziel went crazy with concern. "You can't do that, she'll be drained of what's left of her blood in a second once you bring her into that camp. And who knows what Kain will do if gets his hands on her!"

"And if I leave her here out of my sight, she may very well be! No, so long as I can keep an eye on her, she'll be safe."

"Fine then. But I don't suppose you've come up with some bright idea to bring her there have you? You can't exactly carry her there."

"As a matter of fact, I have."

She awoke again in the darkness. She could feel cloven hands gently lifting her body and then once she felt something underneath her, the hands let go. It wasn't as soft as whatever she had been lying on, but it wasn't exactly solid ground either. All of a sudden, there was much commotion, like riding through a very rocky road. There wasn't anything to see except black all around her. She still could not move. She began to wonder if she'd ever get out of this place. Pain struck her deeply in her side and she cried out.

"Sara?! Are you all right??!" Rahab said, slowing down his horse until it stopped so that he could check on her. She still wasn't awake.

"Maybe we should slow down a bit. This bumpy ride probably isn't the best thing for her right about now," Raziel said.

"I know, but it's the only way that wouldn't take us long. Let's go."

They arrived within an hour, and as Raziel had predicted, the vampires were practically jumping on the horse to feed on her; they hadn't feed in hours and were becoming ravenous, their ability to not-be-hungry that was bred into them when the first wars had come, were now gone from being lazy. The two vampire lords had to keep them at bay with their own swords. Confusion swarmed the two clans. Rahab put the situation as clearly as "Anyone who even so much as tries to drink a drop will die ever so slowly and painfully!" The two then carried her gently to Rahab's quarters and lied her down. They looked for Kain, but he was no where in sight.

Another vision occurred in the surrounding darkness. It was a castle...no, a fortress, Sarafan banners were hung all around and they were fighting the vampire armies. She could hear no screams of the wounded and dying, but clearly saw what was happening. They fought on the roofs of the guardhouses on the surrounding walls, in the courtyard, everywhere. She saw no sign of Rahab until a glimpse of blue caught her eye. It came closer to her, until she saw him running up a flight of stairs, weapon in hand. She wasn't sure where he was going until he opened a door and she saw herself standing the middle of the room, dressed in a white, almost see-through, dress, hands folded in front of her. Her image didn't look up when he entered, nor did she move when he touched her face. Sara felt as thought something was not right, as thought she was setting her dear friend up for a trap. But he took her arm and practically dragged her out into the courtyard where the fighting still raged on. He shook her then, almost as if trying to wake her out of that trance, and it looked like he was about to slap or slash her face, when he stopped. Finally she looked up at him, and the vision was gone, replaced with not darkness, but sound. The sound of a camp fire, people talking, thought muffled, people walking. And she saw the "ceiling" of a large tent. She moved her head to the side and saw Rahab asleep at a desk with papers on it, probably maps. She tried to get up, but found the pain jabbing her too great to stir. She had even found it a tremendous effort to turn her head towards him. 

"Rahab?" She said, quietly, so as not to let anyone else hear. He seemed to wake up, for he moved, but then nothing. So she called his name out louder. "Rahab." That time he woke up for his head stood up straight and he got out of his chair. He turned around, and he didn't look too happy to be awakened for he drew the sword at his waist and started walking towards her. Her eyes opened wide with fear and closed when he raised the blade towards her and it came down sickeningly as it went into the dirt.

"Not so loud, Sara, or someone else you wouldn't want in here might hear you," he grumpily, and then he smiled. "I am relieved to see you've awakened," he said as he sat down on a nearby chair. 

"So am I," she said.

Yes I know it took me about a month to get this one up, but once Christmas rolls around, can you not help playin around with your new stuff?


	5. Chapter 5

New chapitoria! ^_^

The Little Halloween Girl: She Ain't So Little Anymore

By Ryoken

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I've felt better," she replied. "Where are we?"

"My camp. My army is here as well, and are unforgettably aware of your presence here," Rahab said.

"Why, did I do?"

"Not you, me. I brought you here so I could keep an eye upon you. Couldn't risk you being attacked again," he said with a smile.

"Ohhhhhh...Am I...dead? Or undead or something?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Cause I'd hate to have to tell my mom that I could only drink blood from now on," she joked, trying to laugh, but only receiving pain.

"You should probably get some more rest, Sara. Your wounds need healing." He ran his claws gently through her hair.

"I'm not so sure I want to," she muttered worriedly under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Just thinking to myself out loud."

"Then get some rest. I've got to finish these plans for our attack," Rahab said as he got up to go back to his desk. So she closed her eyes again and fell back into that dark pit of horrid dreams and nightmares. 

"Lord Rahab? Sire, please wake up," came a voice. Rahab opened his eyes a little to see Bienitio standing beside him. 

He sat up, though looking a little undignified as he had fallen asleep again on his maps only an hour before now. "Yes?"

"The scouts Jythryl and Treck have discovered a Sarafan camp nearby, milord," he said with a slight bow.

"How close?"

"Only three miles ride from here."

"Th-three miles?! My gods, that's very close. Organize the troops. When they're ready, gather them around so that may inform them of the plan." Bienitio bowed lowly and began to issue orders to the men. Rahab went over to Sara's side and kissed her forehead. "Gods, don't let anything happen to her." Then he got up, and left to prepare himself for battle. 

When next she awoke, Rahab wasn't there. However, she did feel a whole lot better and she even sat up. After a few moments, she realized that it was far quieter than last time. Not just Rahab, but everyone was gone. _Must have gone off to battle_, she thought. She felt strong enough to get up and walk around, but she decided against it. _Rahab would have an absolute fit if he found out,_ and she laughed. Suddenly, she heard a sound, like that of a twig snapping, and she looked at the wall of the tent. To her horror, she saw the outlines of two men prowling the camp. She quickly lay down and closed her eyes, making it look like she was still asleep. They entered the tent.

The plan was for them to surround the camp and ambush them. The only trick was making sure no Sarafan scouts saw any of them. Strangely, they had no trouble with this and they quickly put their plan into action. 

"On the count of three," Rahab whispered to Bienitio. "One...two...three!" He said, charging at the head of the army. But when they got into the camp, there was no one there but the Rahabim.

"What the hell is this??! Where are they!?" One of the veterans yelled. Rahab made his way to the two scouts. 

"I thought you said there was a camp here," he said in a monotone.

"Well when we spotted it, there were Sarafan everywhere...I swear, milord, we have no idea where they could have-" Rahab's eyes opened wide with realization.

"It was a decoy..."

"Pardon?"

"This is a decoy! Everyone head back to camp immediately!!!" Rahab yelled as loud as he could so that his men could all hear him. Rahab rushed back onto his horse and headed back to camp, praying even to the human's gods that Sara was still safe and sound.

When Rahab reached their camp site, everything was engulfed in flames. His horse reared up in fear, and he almost fell off. He practically stood upon the horse trying to see through the flames if there was any sign of the girl. But there was none. No sign of a struggle, even though everything was bathed in the great fire. Someone tapped Rahab on his foot. He looked down to see Bienitio holding some bloodied bandages; Sara's bandages that he had tied himself when she was bleeding uncontrollably. He let out an unearthly yell that was heard for at least two miles. 


	6. Chapter 6

Gettin good, isn't it? Is Sara alive, or has she succumb to her grisly fate? What does Rahab plan to do about it? Find out on...

The Little Halloween Girl: She Ain't So Little Anymore

by Ryoken

Kill. unfazed

That was the only thing he could possibly think about...maybe even ever think about again.

Kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill... 

As he rode through the night on his horse, the tears didn't even make it down his cheeks.

Something white blurred past his vision, and had he not regained some sense, he would never have known what it was. He stopped the horse and turned him around, speeding back the other way. When he saw the white thing coming into view, he slowed down the horse to a stop.

It was the white dress he'd clothed Sara in, now covered in fresh blood and hanging by a sword from a tree. Whoever did this to her was going to pay dearly.

KILL!!!!!!

Rahab rode off again, insanely going to the human citadel, planning a blood holocaust of the humans in his mind as he went, and the dress billowed in the soft wind.

Bienitio rode as close to Rahab as he could, but his horse was unable to go the speed that Rahab's could. Soon he too, came upon that blood-soaked dress, but he stopped and got off of his horse. He quickly sniffed the air like a bloodhound. Something didn't smell right about this. He went around the tree and discovered that a bush was awkwardly growing right next to and covering some of the roots of the tree. He moved the branches of the bush only to find that the bush wasn't even growing there, but had been taken up from the ground and placed over the corpse of a rabbit, it's stomach cut and its blood gathering in a small pile on the ground. _That wasn't that human's blood, it was...Oh no, Lord Rahab! I've got to warn the militia immediately! _He said and swiftly hurried back to camp. 

At the time Bienitio arrived at camp, Rahab had stumbled onto an old abandoned fortress, however it seemed to have been rebuilt in places that needed repair. There was no moat to guard this fortress therefore there was no easy way for him enter. He could smell the Sarafan's vermin blood all the way from where he stood. He stepped back into the shadows of the forest to prepare his move. 

"Dog'gone it, Maybell! If you don't get up right now, I'm sendin' you to the butcher by nightfall!" Someone yelled. Rahab traced the voice to its source. It was an elderly man, perhaps in his forties or fifties, trying to get his donkey to move. Apparently it was very old and weary of its journey. He kicked it, thinking it would get the animal to go. "I've gotta get these here clothes to them Sarafan by the time the sun starts to go down or else!" Rahab saw his opportunity. He cautiously walked up behind the man and then sliced the man's head clean off with the sword at his belt. He didn't care if he could've made a quick meal of this old man, who seemed to be a tailor. All he cared about was vengeance for Sara's murder. He unhooked the old donkey, knowing it would get him no where fast, and used his own horse instead. He also took a scratchy-looking cloak from the pile of clothes, not bothering to search through any of the rest of the clothes, and wrapped himself in it so that the Sarafan wouldn't recognize him. With one word, he was off to the Sarafan's stronghold. 

"Halt, who goes there?!" Came a voice from above.

Rahab tried to use his most raspy voice. "Uh, tailor!" The gate opened its wide doors and a Sarafan knight came out to inspect the cargo. To Rahab's disgusted surprise, the knight snickered sickeningly, and another guard nearer the door signaled him to bring in the cart and the knight held on as it pulled into courtyard. 

The knight grinned evilly. "Take the dress and follow me," he said. _Dress? Why would a woman be here in a stronghold?_ Rahab thought. He gathered up the only dress that he saw, a white flowing gown that looked as though it was tailored for a wedding, and followed the knight up many flights of stairs and halls, he did his best to memorize his way back, until they reached a heavy door with a lock. The knight unlocked the door to reveal what must have been a wizard, studying books or something, and someone lying in a bed across the room from him. 

"Tailor's here, Shek'ron," said the knight as he got out of Rahab's way to let him in.

"Excellent, right on schedule," Shek'ron said. He got up to greet Rahab, not knowing it was he, and clapped his hands three times. He signaled Rahab to move aside as three female servants came in. From where he now stood, he could see who lied in the bed, covered with a blanket from the neck down. "Give the dress to my servants and follow me, Mr. Farlow, I shall give you what is rightfully yours," the wizard said. Rahab gave them the dress, now fully concerned about what was going on. For here lied Sara, seemingly alive and somewhat well, apparently being dressed for a wedding while unconscious, that she didn't even know was going to happen. Rahab almost lost sight of Shek'ron as he thought to himself and when he turned the last corner, he was almost face to face with the old man. "Don't get lost now, my friend." He turned around again and began walked. Rahab thought something strange was going on with this Shek'ron, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. 

"Pardon me, but, uh, remind again why I made that er, dress for m'lady?" He said in his raspy voice.

"My, what fragile memory you have," he replied. "She is to be wed, why else would I order to you make such a fine gown?"

"To who?"

"You'll know soon enough." 

Rahab soon began to notice that they were headed farther and farther down, perhaps to where the cells were? because it began to get darker. Finally they stopped, and Shek'ron turned around to face Rahab again. 

"Here we are."

"What do you mean? Where are we?"

"At your cell. Get him!" He yelled and everything went dark.

OMG! What has happened to Rahab?! Is this strange magician trying to cheat who he thinks is Mr. Farlow or does he suspect that it isn't the real Farlow?! Find out next time!


	7. Chapter 7

The Little Halloween Girl: She Ain't So Little Anymore

by Ryoken

"Make sure that he does NOT get out, understood?" Said a familiar voice.

"Sir!"

"And please, do come and tell me when he's awoken."

"Yes sir!"

Rahab opened his eyes and attempted to get up when there was a slight pain in his neck. So instead, he sat up and rubbed his neck. Eyes looked upon him unknowingly.

"Ahh, I see our little friend has finally decided to awaken," came Shek'ron's voice.

"What the hell do you want with me, old man," Rahab said, now standing.

The wizard laughed haughtily. "Look out the window, vampire lord."

He did. Servants were decorating the fortress courtyard for what he assumed to be a wedding ceremony. "What kind of game are you playing at, wizard??" He said, gripping the bars of the jail. 

"No game, Lord Rahab. I have use of her."

"Don't tell me you're making her wed you!"

"You're smarter than you look, vampire." Rahab was so surprised that he could only stutter.

"Why do you care for that woman, Rahab? She's a human, not a vampire...unless, of course, you have sort of sentimental attachment to her?" Rahab slightly blushed. "Perhaps even slept with her?"

"Now THAT is ridiculous, I never did such a thing!" He argued.

"Then explain why my mercenaries found her in your tent at your own camp, asleep and hardly clothed? You're in denial, but then, what am I to expect from vermin like you?" He said, slightly smiling evilly towards him.

"What possible use could you have of her?"

"Ahh, now that is the irony of it all. You see, I have a spell. A spell that will annihilate the vampire race! But in order for this spell to work, I must have a wife who's slept with what it is that I wish to destroy. An affair type of spell, except more...spread out, if you will."

"I've ne'er heard of such a spell! It cannot exist-"

"Ahh, but it does! You'll believe me when you start to see your own kin die before your very eyes," he said, almost being cut off with the sound of the clashing of swords. "Ahh, there they are now." Rahab went to the window. It was true, his kin were fighting down below. "Just as I have planned. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have business matters to attend to," he left quickly.

"Damn it!!" He said, shaking the bars violently, then giving up and sitting on the cot.

"Ye won' be gettin' outta there so easily, vampire. Not while I'm on duty!" The guard said proudly.

Rahab saw his chance. "Oh no?" He swiftly grabbed the Sarafan by the neck and forced his head to crash into the bars several times before he died. He took the keys and quickly unlocked the door, scrambling to find Sara.

"Where could his lordship be in this foul place??" Lorent muttered.

"Sir, we've spotted him running through the halls of the fortress!" Treck and Jythryl said. "Up there!" They pointed at the windows and could clearly see Rahab running somewhere. And then he was gone from view.

"Follow and help him!" Lorent ordered and the vampires began to crowd into the walls of the fortress. "I hope he's all right..."

While passing a door, Rahab thought he heard a voice. _Damn it, they've started already?!_

"She does."

Crash!

"No, she does not!" 

"Guards, kill him! Hurry up!" said the wizard gruffly. Rahab quickly disposed of the guards and grabbed one of their swords.

"Then by God's-"

"NO!" And he cleanly and swiftly decapitated the priest.

"How DARE you!" the wizard said, turning around and using his staff to fling Rahab into a wall. "You cannot hope to save your hide, I planned for a rebellion such as this. Come, dear," he said, taking Sara gently by the arm, "I'll merely transport us to the nearest priest. You'll never find us, again," he said.

He began to raise his staff so that he might bring it down again, but in doing so, he made the error of letting Rahab go from the wall. Thanking the dark gods for vampires' incredible speed, Rahab lunged, knocking away Shek'ron's grip on her arm just as the staff touched the ground, and he alone disappeared. Alone now, Rahab had the chance to admire how radiant she looked in that dress. However, he was in the awkward position of being on top of Sara. Blushing, Rahab quickly got off and helped her up, but strangely, she didn't seem to be herself.

"Sara? Sara, are you all right?" He said, shaking her gently by her bare shoulders. She seemed to just stare off into space. "Damn that mage. He must have put you under some sort of spell." He placed his hands delicately around her face. "Please gods, let her wake up." And he briefly kissed her. Suddenly, she seemed to take a shuddering gasp and she appeared to regain herself.

"Where...where am I?" She said. Then she gazed down at herself. "The hell am I doing in a wedding dress, Rahab?!!??" she practically yelled.

"Shhh, you'll bring the whole Sarafan army down upon us," he said, chuckling a little.

"You think this is funny?!!-"

"No, I don't. My apologies," he said, with a small bow. She was about to speak when he interrupted. "I cannot explain here, we must get out of here now."

"Well, well, well."

"Shak'ron." Rahab said, turning to face the old man, who looked as though he'd run a mile, as he stood in the doorway.

"Shakwho?"

"I see you've re-awakened her, vampire. So what I said is true, then." 

"What's he talking about, Rahab?" Sara said, turning to face him.

"As I said before, that's ridiculous!"

"Rahab, what is he talking about?!" 

"In order to awaken her from that, you HAD to kiss her. There's no other way to break unless I undid it. It's very unfortunate that you ruined my plan, and for that, this time you will die!" Shek'ron almost flew across the room in order to bash him with his staff when Sara stepped in the way and instead, bashed his head with a nearby vase.

"That'll teach you!!" She yelled as Shek'ron lied on the floor.

But instead of staying on the floor, he began to move and get up, his face incredibly bloody.

"You will be MINE!!!" 

Rahab took Sara's hand and they ran out of the room down the hall. But Shek'ron followed them, his feet not touching the ground. Ahead of them, Treck and Jythryl appeared, apparently searching for him. When Treck saw him, he tapped Jythryl's shoulder and pointed at the scene. She looked and then hit Treck over the head and hurried to Rahab.

"Are you all right, sire?!" She said.

"So far, give me your sword!" She quickly handed it to him and he turned around to come face to face with the wizard, who was stabbed with the protruding blade. He staggered back, then fell backwards to the floor. Rahab and Sara breathed a sigh of relief. Rahab turned around to face the two scouts. "Good work, you two."

"Thank you, milord!" They said in union, along with a bow.

"Oh Rahab..." came a rusty voice behind. He turned to see that wizard, standing up, sword in hand. He quickly tried to impale Rahab through the heart, but swaggered and it went through his chest. Then he finally fell in defeat.

"Oh my God, are you ok, Rahab!?" Sara said, trying to pull the sword free, but not exactly having the muscle to do it. Jythryl pulled it out for her.

"I...I'm all right..." he said as they leaned him against the wall. Lorent finally appeared, being nearby and hear the ruckus.

"Oh gods, Treck, Jythryl, come with me quickly! We must get him back to the abbey. You, uh..."

"Sara."

"Sara, you stay here and watch over him." She nodded, and they left.

"Sara...I'm sorry that...you got dragged into all of this..."

"It's ok. It's all over now. You're gonna be just fine," she said, smiling encouragingly, taking his hand.

"I must...apologize for...for my actions eariler..."

"What? You mean, kissing me?"

"Yes...I can only...hope that you'll...forgive me."

Sara bit her lip for a moment, and gently kissed him. Then she smiled. "There. Now we're even." 

He laughed slightly, and then the three vampires, along with some others, came in.

"Hurry, we do not have much time before those Sarafan come," said Lorent. They carried him out on a make-shift stretcher and carefully dodged the warring vampires and Sarafan, with a few incidences in-between. When they were outside the walls, Treck and Jythryl went back inside and brought out a cart that they had seen on their way in. Gently placing him on it, they began to go back to the abbey.

Treck and Jythryl sat on one side of the cart while Sara sat on the other, trying not to make too much eye contact with them. However, Treck was too curious about the scene that was seen there, and he just had to ask.

"Are you two...?" Jythryl slapped him upside the head. "Ow!"

Sara looked at him. "No no no no no, we're just friends." 

"Oh."

"Hey, I just remembered. Shouldn't the army know where we're going?" Sara said.

Jythryl slapped her own forehead. "Darn! How could we be so forgetful. We're going to have to send someone to go back." Sara and Jythryl looked at Treck while Treck looked at Sara.

"Who...me?" He said.

"Yup," Jythryl said, and she pushed him off the cart, making him roll on the ground.

"Well that was uncalled for," Sara said.

"Sure it was, he's my husband. Sometimes he just needs to cool off by doing some long-range walkin'," Jythryl said. And for once, both human and vampire together.

When they arrived at the entrance of Rahab's room in the abbey, Sara and Jythryl got off the cart to carry Rahab, but Lorent tried cutting Sara off.

"Sorry, miss, but perhaps-"

"Hey, I may not be as strong as a vampire is, but I'm not totally helpless here," she said with a smile. He got out of her way, and allowed her to help.

"You tell 'em!" Jythryl said, only looking away from Lorent when he looked angrily at her. "Don't worry, as he's second-in-command, he thinks everything's his responsibility."

"It is! At least when our Lord is incapable of performing his duties, anyway."

They laid him down on his bed, and started to leave to allow him to rest when Rahab spoke up.

"Sara, wait."

She stopped and turned around to look at him.

"Please...stay here for a while." 

She nodded, and when the door was closed, she sat down next to him.

"You should probably get some rest, Rahab."

"Yes, but I just...want to tell you that...I think that you look...incredibly stunning," he said, placing his hand on her cheek.

She blushed incredibly. "Th-thank you." She brought up her hand over his. "Perhaps it's best if you rested now."

He nodded, almost unwillingly, and fell instantly asleep. Sara stayed there for quite some time, holding his hand, before she got up and sat in a chair and asleep herself.

Aww, warm fuzzies! So is this the end? Or might there be more to our tale?


End file.
